To Walk This Road
by XxPurpleSpoonxX
Summary: Kaoru is a struggling college student on her way to becoming a scientist. When an experiment gone bad transports her and her cousin Misao back to the past,she will have to find a way of getting home before final exams start,but will she want to? ON HOLD!
1. Woops

_My first fanfic!! Okay, so I'm gonna make a few things different… In this fic, Kaoru has short hair (she looks like Saya from Blood+, only with blue eyes…wait, wouldn't that make her look like Diva???) She's on the track team and she likes to hit people with baseball bats!_

_Summery: Kaoru is a struggling college student on her way to becoming a doctor/scientist. When an experiment gone bad transports her and her cousin Misao back to the past, she will have to find a way of getting home before final exams start…but will she want to go back? Warning: might contain lemon._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin (unfortunately)_

:.--------.:

Ch.1 Woops

* * *

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

Kaoru could here the annoying sounds emitted from the alarm clock bring her slowly back from the dreamless coma she was in. Opening her azure eyes a fraction; Kaoru quickly let them drop, not bothering to turn the clock off…. _Just a little more…_ She thought to herself, going back to sleep once more.

However, the small beeping sounds coming from the clock grew into loud and obnoxious shrills as the seconds passed. Not able to take any more of the torture, Kaoru slammed her fist down onto the poor electronic. She could hear something inside it break as the beeping noise died out.

_Finally…_ but her peace was not to last.

"Kaoru!!!!" Her eyes bulged open as Misao (her cousin) jump on her back and laid down on her.

"Misao!?" Kaoru exclaimed in surprise as Misao wrapped her arms around Kaoru's neck. Though confused, Kaoru remained still until lack of air (due to the fact Misao was on top of her) had caused her to say: "Misao? Can you get off??"

"Oh sorry." She said getting up. Kaoru looked at her. _This is strange… Misao is usually more perky in the morning._

"Misao, what's wrong?" Kaoru asked, sitting up.

"Oh Kaoru!!! I so badly wanna fall in love!!"

"Huh??" Kaoru knew Misao was a romantic, but she never said anything as desperate as that.

"It's true!!" Misao exclaimed, taking a defiant stance, fists in front of her.

Kaoru sighed. "Misao, you know I don't approve of any of the guys you date…"

"But Kaoru, this ones really nice and sweet and handsome and sexy and kind and generous and…"

Kaoru listened impatiently as Misao listed of the details of her newest fixation. For as long as she could remember, Kaoru had protected the child from all who would harm her, including future boyfriends. Kaoru knew that love only ended in pain so she tried to protect Misao from it, not wanting her to fall victim to it.

Kaoru remember the first time she fell in love. Well, it was more of a crush then love. It was in first grade. After a few weeks it ended when she found him passing notes with another girl. That night she cried. She didn't make a silly vow never to love, but she had been careful.

"-Kaoru! Are you listening?"

" Oh sorry… anyway, I don't approve of Kei Sgarashi, so you can forget about him"

"BUTT KAORU!!

"No butts! Now get dressed, we're gonna have to go soon."

Sighing Misao left the room, defeated and rejected once again.

----

"Misao? Are you still pouting?" Kaoru asked as they headed to science class. Misao was a pigeon head when it came to science but she only took it to be close to Kaoru. They sat down at their usual desks, next to each other.

Misao turned away from Kaoru, giving her the silent treatment. Kaoru knew if she was a manga character, a sweat mark would have appeared on her head.

The room turned dark and Kaoru was brought back to the front of the room. "Sit down and shut up everyone!!" Sensei Kiro yelled. He definitely had a hangover. The room hush and all attention was turned to him. Kiro put a silver metal case on the table, typed in a combination into the lock set. The latches popped open and Kiro slowly opened the case.

"Can anyone tell me what I am holding in my hand?" Kiro said as he gently pulled out a cylindrical glass container held together at both ends by huge metal coverings. Inside, a small ball was clearly visible as even smaller balls circled around it. Kaoru gave a gasp, an atom. _(Okay, LD here. I know that what I'm writing about atm is not possible, but it will help with the plot later. And use suspension of disbelief, this is a fanfiction)_

"It's an atom!" Kaoru exclaimed in surprise.

"Right Kamiya. This is an atom I extracted in a lab. It is highly unstable but as long as it is in this container, it will remain neutralized. Removing it from the container will cause such a tremendous change in balance that the atmosphere will be ripped apart and the fabrics of space might be damaged. "

And with that said, Kiro dove into the lesson, with Kaoru and the other students taking diligent notes and Misao thinking of the perfect plan to get back at her dear cousin.

"Honestly Kaoru. How many times do I have to say it! You aren't concentrating." Coach said, lecturing Kaoru on the fine points of running. Kaoru put her hands on her knees and lowered her head, sweat dripping from it onto the ground as she took short heavy breaths.

"You have to run as if your life depended on it." And with that said, coach dismissed practice and told everyone to hit the showers.

Kaoru slowly recovered and looked around for Misao, failing to find her long haired friend.

-------In the showers:

Kaoru got out of the shower and dried off. She downed a pair of long khaki (more to the white side) pants and a light purple long sleeved shirt with a dark shaded purple vest over it. She put on her black ballet flats and stood in front of the mirror, brushing her short hair out. _It's a good thing I cut it. I feel so much better now without it in my face._

After brushing out her hair, Kaoru picked up her big black duffel bag and walked out of the gym. On her way out, Kaoru saw Misao running toward the track. _What is she up to?_

Curious, Kaoru followed her. "Misao? What are you doing here?"

They were standing on the track, "O-Oh! Kaoru! I had no clue you were still here." She said turning around with her hands behind her back.

Kaoru raised an eyebrow. "Misao, what do you have behind your back?"

"N-nothing…"

Kaoru slowly stalked toward her. "Misao."

"Kaoru."

"Misao."

She was now in front of the girl. "Misao."

"Oh it nothing, its just- just the atom that Kiro showed in class…." She said, whispering the last part and coughing in between.

"Misao!! How could you!? Do you know how dangerous that is?! Give it back now!"

"No!! It's payback for not letting me go on my date! I was goanna put it in your bag and frame you for steeling it!! Then you would be so flustered you'd do anything for me not to tell anyone. Then you'd let me go out with Kei."

Kaoru looked at her cousin as if she just grew a second head. "Misao…That's gotta be the stupidest plan I ever heard…Now, give it back." She said, holding out her hand

"No!"

Misao started to run. Kaoru quickly followed her and tackled her down. "No!!" The girls wrestled for the container. As Kaoru reached for it over Misao's head, it slipped out of Misao's hands and landed with a prominent thud on the track ground. Glass shattered and both Kaoru and Misao looked in direction of the naked atom, shining even brighter than before as it's prison, no longer holding it's power, was destroyed.

The girls sat there in awe, "Wow…" Misao sighed. Pushing Kaoru off her, she ran toward the atom in fascination, like a child to candy, or a seagull to a shiny mirror.

"Shit! No Misao!!" Kaoru yelled. She didn't know how powerful the atom was, but she knew that it was dangerous to be around. And a very unstable atom was worse.

Kaoru ran after Misao, duffel bag swinging across her shoulder. "Misao!! Come back!!!" Kaoru pushed her already aching legs faster as she tried to catch Misao's braid. Kaoru could see the atom rising up into the air. Dark churning clouds appeared overhead and thunder was heard in the distance

_Shit!! This isn't good! Misao, you stupid girl!!_

A white bolt flashed somewhere near the atom. _Lightning!!!! _Kaoru's eyes widened as she heard Misao stop and scream, shielding her eyes with her arms from the bright flash.

Kaoru jumped on Misao, covering her with her body. The wind was blowing in every direction, the clouds swirling in an endless vortex over the track. Kaoru held onto Misao and looked back over at the atom, which was now far above their heads, floating toward the churning clouds.

_We have to get out of here. _"Misao!!" Kaoru yelled over the thrashing wind, "We need to go _now!!!_" She yelled even louder. Misao nodded her head and both girls tried to stand, fighting against the force of the wind that was trying to pin them down to the ground.

Then it happened. The elevated atom was struck by lightning. Neither girls saw it but they both heard it, like thunder meeting lightning. They both turned their heads and looked at the glowing atom.

The wind was sucked back toward the lightning struck atom, blowing anything not bolted down into the sucking vortex accumulating around the atom. It was a whirlwind tornado.

"Run!!!!" Kaoru could hear herself yelling, but her voice was gone at the vortex started sucking her and Misao towards it's glowing churning. They both faced away from the vortex, the wind pinning them closer to the ground.

Kaoru held her hands on Misao's back as she helped the girl crawl on her hands and knees away from the vortex.

_It's too strong. _Kaoru felt the vortex pulling her and Misao in. _No! _ In that moment, Misao's long braid hit Kaoru in the face, blinding her eyes and stinging them. That moment of weak surprise was all the wind need to push Kaoru off balance and stumbling back into the vortex.

"Kaoru!!!" She heard Misao scream. Loosing her grip and rushing toward her.

"Misao!! Don't!!! Run!!!" Kaoru said, holding out her hand. Misao jumped into Kaoru's arms as they nearned the vortex, and with the added mass, they both were sucked into the churning winds where nothing but darkness was seen.

----

_Warm, and heavy. But cold too… What's going on. _Kaoru tightened her arms around the warm body. _I feel like…I'm falling… Wait- I'm falling?? Why am I falling?_

Kaoru's eyes popped open as she and Misao (currently in her arms) crashed into the icy cold water… Kaoru tried to make her legs move, but couldn't.

_Come on legs! You're my legs!! Work!!!_

But they didn't respond. Kaoru's felt the water filling her lungs. She felt her eyes start closing and the need to stay awake was not a demanding. She felt Misao's heavy body crushing hers, pushing her down.

_Misao…_

The thought of her cousin brought her back awake. Every nerve in her body was screaming and Kaoru tried her legs again. They worked.

_Yes!_

Kaoru had reached the bottom. She pushed her feet to the murky ground and pushed with all she had, suspending her into the water again. _Kick_. Kaoru thought, _Keep kicking. Don't stop, concentrate, Kick, Kick, Kick._

Her lungs were screaming at the lack of air and the water that clouded them. _Almost there!! _She saw the light at the top of the waters surface. _One more push! Come on legs, once more!!!_

Kaoru's head burst out of the water, and she started a coughing fit. Still not yet recovered, she blindly saw a rock nearby and swam over to it, her legs loosing their ability to work with every push. Desperately she clung onto the rock. Water blinded her vision and the lack of air caused her to faint.

-----------

_Muahhahahha!! Cliff hanger!!! Okay so ask me some questions and I'll clear them up in the next chapter. Ja Ne Everyone!! ~_~_


	2. Awake

Ch.2

I just want to say that I will continue writing as long as someone reads and responds. Some other important "read me" stuff:

1) Both Misao and Kaoru have taken karate lessons when young and Kaoru has taken kendo in high school.

2) Misao used to do gymnastics (that's why she's so agile)

I think that's it... Well, on with the show!! Oh and: WARNING: It get's kinda violent later on. And this is the chapter where Kenshin and Aoshi make their first impression!

* * *

Awake

* * *

The sunlight shone through the thin white paper of the shoji door and landed on Kaoru's pale face and black hair, making them shine in its golden light. Kaoru squeezed her eyes tighter, trying to block the sun out, but soon slowly started to open them.

Kaoru let her eyes roam across the neat little room. She lay in a futon that was in the middle of the room, the door to her right, and her duffel bag lay next to the futon.

_This, _she thought, looking around the Japanese styled room, _is not my room… _Startled, Kaoru quickly sat up in the futon. "Oh crap…" she hissed to herself as her aching muscles took a toll on her. After recovering, Kaoru noticed she was wearing a white cotton yukata. Her wrists along with her ankles were bandaged.

Kaoru reached over to her duffel bag. She unzipped the side pocket and pulled out her cell phone. "No bars…" she muttered to herself again.

Just then, as she was about to push the covers off and get up, the screen door slide open to reveal a small brunette girl with big brown eyes carrying her folded clothing in her arms. The girl blushed a deep shade of crimson and started bowing. "I'm so sorry! I did not mean to wake you!"

Startled by the girls' polite attitude, it took a few seconds for Kaoru to recover, "No no! Please don't bow. Its okay, I woke up a wile ago. Please stop bowing…"

"My name is Sanjō Tsubame. It's a pleasure to meet you miss…" Tsubame sat next to the futon, putting Kaoru's freshly washed cloths on the duffel bag.

"Kamiya, Kaoru Kamiya. And please, don't worry about formalities, it's the 21st century! Even old people don't follow those old traditions anymore."

"21st century….? What's that?" Tsubame asked, looking at Kaoru with a worried face.

"Huh? You know, the time we are living in now." Kaoru replied, looking just as surprised. Tsubame still seemed lost. Kaoru held out her cell phone "Electronics and cars and television and soda. You know, all that good stuff."

Tsubame's eyes flashed with fear and concern in them, "Oh dear!" she squealed placing her hand on Kaoru's forehead, "You must have hit you're head pretty hard. Oh no, I must call for Doctor Genzai." Tsubame said turning toward the door.

"Huh? Hey wait!" Kaoru said, getting up, but her bandaged legs failed to support her and Kaoru went tumbling down.

"Oh no! Are you alright Kaoru-senpai? Kaoru-senpai??"

"Yes, I'm alright Tsubame." Kaoru said, sitting up on the futon. She touched her ankles and sure enough, a surge of pain rippled through the muscles of her leg. "Ouch!" she cried, unprepared for the pain.

"Stay still, Kaoru-senpai. I'll go get Dr. Genzai." And with that said, Tsubame ran out the door. In a few moments she came back pulling the arm of a rather elderly man carrying a medicine kit. He sat next to her and started examining her ankles and legs, pushing at the pressure points. Kaoru hissed when it became too unbearable.

"Just as I though, you seemed to have strained your leg muscles."

"Wonderful," Kaoru muttered to herself.

"It's nothing that can't be fixed, but walking may be a little difficult. Just make sure not to strain your legs too much, lift heavy object, or run. Oh, and remember to massage your legs before you go to sleep and when you wake up, to kneed out the muscle cramps. Within a few weeks, the muscles will re-grow and you can walk normally again." He said with a smile.

"Really!! That's great Dr. Genzai! Did you hear that Kaoru-senpai? You'll be better in no time!"

"Y-yes, thank you Dr. Genzai."

The old man just smiled and let the room, both girls watching him go. Tsubame turned back to Kaoru, "Kaoru-senpai-"

"Just Kaoru is fine, Tsubame-chan. I dislike titles. Is it alright if I call you just Tsubame."

Blushing, the girl averted her eyes from Kaoru, "Yes it's alright Kaoru-senpai."

"Kaoru!"

Startled the girl started blushing even more. "Go on, say it."

"K-Kaoru… it's so odd without the title, I feel like I'm being rude."

"Don't be, Tsubame. We are friends, right?"

Blushing the girl met Kaoru's eyes, "Hai, Kaoru-chan."

Sighing, Kaoru closed her eyes, as if she were tired. "It's gonna be a wile to get rid of the formality between us. But, if you insist on calling me a suffix, then let it be –chan. I dislike anything else."

"Hai, Kaoru-chan. Please excuse me Kaoru-chan, I have to go down to the kitchen and help. Will you be alright dressing by yourself?"

"Hai, Tsubame. I'll manage." Tsubame made a small bow, which got Kaoru kind of mad, and left the room. Once the screen door was closed and Kaoru could no longer hear Tsubame's foot steps, she plopped down on the futon, resting some more in the bright sunlight. After a wile, Kaoru started massage her legs, releasing the tension in them.

_What happened? Where am I? _She pondered as she was kneading out the knots in the muscles. _I should have asked Tsubame when I woke. Oh! Why didn't I ask? It's the first question the pops into anyone's head when the wake up in a strange room. Stupid Kaoru. _She sighed. _I'll ask when I come down._

Slowly, Kaoru got off the futon and started taking off the yukata and putting on her normal clothes. _I wonder, _Kaoru thought, looking around the room, _where is Misao? _

-------------Down Stairs------------

Tsubame quickly made her way toward the kitchen, trying not to crash into any of the waitresses walking in and out. The smells enticed her sences as big platters of food were being brought out by the serving waitresses.

Making her way to the kitchen, Tsubame quickly put on a serving apron and picked up a platter of sweet smelling miso soup, a bowl of white rice, and cooked fish.

"Table 6, Tsubame-chan." Tae-sama said as she walked in.

"Hai, Tae-sama." Tsubame said, walking out of the kitchen toward the table in the far right corner of the room, closest to the door. As she neared the man sitting alone, she couldn't help but let her eyes drift to the samurai sword that lay near him. Fear struck her but she tried to push it down.

"H-here you are, sir." She said. Tsubame had encountered samurai before, for they came into the Shirobeko often. However, the fear in her voice was not masked well enough and she ended up stuttering. Clumsily, she placed the tray in front of him and poured him some more tea. "Enjoy your meal." She whispered and she walked back to the kitchen, to safety, resisting the urge to break out into a run.

Tsubame let out a sigh of relief after she entered the kitchen.

"Misao-chan!" Sae, Tae's twin sister, was heard scolding their new guest. "Misao-chan, please be careful with that!"

Tsubame turned to find Misao, their new guest, balancing two trays, stacked atop one another, in each hand. She was wearing a waitress's uniform and an apron.

"I'm okay, Sae-san!" beamed the long haired girl. "Now, where do these go again?" she asked looking around.

Sae sighed, "All go to table 3, it's near the left side near the window." She said pointing to the table where four individuals sat. "Ah, Tsubame!" Sae said, after shooing off Misao in the direction of the customers. "Here. Table 7" she said placing tea pot in her hands and shooing her off also.

After pouring the tea, Tsubame was sent again to different tables, carrying food and pouring more tea. Today was a busy day at the Shirobeko, but the beautiful sun was enough to keep Tsubame energised.

"Take a break Tsubame. Oh and did Miss. Kaoru wake up yet?" Tae asked her, after she finished cleaning after the last customer.

"Hai, Tae-sama. And she did wake up. Dr. Genzai said she shouldn't strain herself too much though. " Tsubame answered; going to sit down at a table in the kitchen. Just then, a person entered the kitchen.

"Oh! Your up, Miss. Kamiya! Good morning." Tae said after a very oddly dressed Kaoru entered the kitchen. (she's wearing the same thing she was wearing in ch.1)

"G-good morning…?" Kaoru asked, surprised.

"Well, it's more in the afternoon, but hey, you only just woke up."

"Y-yes. Umm…" Kaoru fidgeted, she was uncomfortable with people she hadn't met before.

"Oh, don't stand their like a lump in the doorway, come in, come in." Tae said, motioning her in, "Go and sit by Tsubame-chan. I'll bring you some food. Poor thing must be starving!"

Tsubame motioned to Kaoru and she slowly walked to her. Tsubame noticed that despite her strong face, Kaoru was limping a little. She winced when she sat down on the ground, crossing her legs.

Tae came back and placed a tray in front of her. The food was nothing special, just a bowl of rice and some miso soup along with a cup of hot tea, but for Kaoru (who hadn't eaten anything since lunch in school) it was a banquet. Kaoru's stomach growled and she quickly picked up her chopsticks, gobbling down the food in a matter of seconds. "I'm still hungry…" she muttered after she drank the tea. Tae came over and replaced her bowl with another bowl of rice. After 4 servings, Kaoru was finally full.

"You have quite an appetite, Miss. Kaoru." Tae said, coming to sit at the table too.

"How do you know my name miss…?"

"Tae, Sekihara Tae. I own this restaurant, the Shirobeko, with my twin sister, Sae. I know your name because Misao-chan, your cousin I believe, was kind enough to tell me."

With the mention of Misao, Kaoru's anger started to burn, "And where is my dear beloved cousin?"

"Oh, she's helping us out with the orders since we are short on hands." Tae said, not noticing or simply ignoring the evil death vibes coming off of Kaoru. Tsubame, however, did notice. Tsubame shivered. _Miss. Kaoru's scary if she wants to be._

"H-how did I get here."

"Ah, my delivery boy, as he was on his way here, found you clinging onto a rock in the lake, holding Misao-chan in your arms. He got you out and quickly sent for help. You and Misao-chan were brought here by some workers and taken care of since."

"Where exactly is 'here'?" Kaoru asked.

"Why, in Kyoto Japan! The year 1862 of the Bakumatsu." There was some silence then-

"What?!!?" Kaoru screamed, accidentally tipping over the tray wile trying to get up. Thankfully for Tsubame, the plates were everything but licked clean so no mess was made on the floor.

"Miss- miss. Kaoru, please clam down!" Tsubame pleaded, raising her hands.

"What's all the commotion?" Misao asked, coming into the kitchen. As soon as she caught sight of a fuming Kaoru, she muttered a quick "Oh no…" and turned around to run out of the room, but Kaoru threw the tray at her head, barley missing her. It hit the wall but thankfully didn't shatter.

Misao stopped dead in her tracks. "Misao…" she could hear the venom in Kaoru's voice.

"Kaoru…" she said, cautiously turning her head in Kaoru's direction, only ending up regretting it. Kaoru sat there, flames burning around her.

"Misao, might you know why we are currently in Kyoto Japan during the year 1865-"

"62," Tae corrected.

"1862, during the Bakumatsu?"

"W- w- well, I was… (cough)…kinda hoping (cough cough)… that you might know the answer to that…" Misao said, shrink drastically in the frightful gaze of Kaoru.

"MISAO!!!!!!!!!!" Kaoru screamed, jumping at the small girl. Pot's, trays, bowls, and chopsticks went flying as the girl's crashed at a part of the kitchen and started wrestling, rolling out the door and into the eating area.

"Please- please stop fighting!" Tsubame pleaded "Please stop!!"

------ A few minutes after Kaoru was pulled off of Misao

Both girls sat at opposite sides of the table. Most of the customers left during the commotion, afraid for their lives. Sae and Tae were the ones to break them up. The cold piercing gaze of the two twins combined was enough to stop Kaoru dead in her tracks.

_"I'm sorry, Tae and Sae. For ruining your restaurant and business." Kaoru said apologizing, bowing her head to the feet of the twins. Misao followed her too and after 15 minutes of grovelling and apologizing, they were finally left by themselves to work things out._

"So," Misao started. "How do we get back?"

Kaoru sighed, "I need to find out how we first got here, and then we can talk about how to get back."

They set in silence for a wile, Misao letting Kaoru use that huge brain of hers to find out how exactly they ended up in Kyoto, five years before the end of the Bakumatsu. After a wile, Kaoru sighed. The sun was bright orange. "Why are you wearing that?" Kaoru asked, motioning to Misao's working yukata.

"What? This?" Misao asked looking down at herself and the yukata, "You don't like it?"

"Not that, it's just… different…"

Misao laughed, "I think that, at this moment, you are the one who's the most different in this era."

Kaoru, despite herself, laughed along with Misao. Her 21st century clothes were indeed different. "Maybe I should ask Tsubame for some new clothes…" she said, feeling odd at wearing the once popular clothing. "Well, lets go." Kaoru said, getting up. Her legs hurt a little.

"Where to?" Misao asked, following her.

"Let's go help Tae and the others. I feel like a freeloader if I don't do anything."

"Tae?" Kaoru asked once they were in the kitchen. "Do you need any help."

"Well… now that you mention it Kaoru… Can you please…"

Before long, Tae had Kaoru and Misao working the shift of an actual employ. They scrubbed laundry, washed the dishes, cleaned the floor, washed the vegetables, and all other sorts of chores.

------

"Ahhh…." Kaoru sighed, sitting down on a small stool outside; her legs throbbed with hurt as she stretched them out.

"I agree…" Misao said, sitting next to Kaoru and sighing.

"How can you do this Tsubame?" Kaoru asked with pleading eyes toward the small girl who did all of these chores and more, yet still had energy to peel potatoes.

Tsubame let out a small giggle. "I have done it for a long time now, Miss. Kaoru. It's not so bad once you get used to it."

"Let hope that never happens." Misao said, cracking the tight spot she had in her neck. Kaoru gave one final stretch and then picked up a knife and started peeling potatoes and vegetables, tossing the naked ones into a pot.

After a wile, Tsubame asked, "Um, where are you from. I mean, I don't want to sound rude, but it doesn't seem to be from around here."

Kaoru and Misao exchanged a glance at each other. "I- I'm sorry," Tsubame stuttered, blushing, "I didn't mean to pry."

"No, it's alright Tsubame-chan," Misao said. "We are from…"

"The Americas." Kaoru finished. _Well, it's not entirely a lie._

"Wow…." Tsubame stared at wonder at Kaoru and Misao who were both smiling, "Is that why you wear such odd looking clothing."

An angry mark appeared on Kaoru's face and she could hear Misao start giggling, but her smile remained, "More or less."

"I always wanted to go to the Americas," a voice behind them said. They all turned to find one of the waitresses standing at the doorway. Her black hair was tied in a bun atop her head and loose strands framed her face. She had bronze skin, giving off the fact that she spent most of her time in the sun. She picked up a small stool and started walking toward them

"Ah, Yuri-san!" Tsubame said in surprise. Yuri placed her stool next to Tsubame and sat. She pulled out a knife and started peeling a fresh vegetable.

They worked in silence until Kaoru looked out toward the town of Kyoto. The sun made the city shine. "You all live in a very nice place. It's so beautiful here."

Tsubame and Yuri stopped their peeling and both got a faraway look in their eyes. "It used to be." Yuri said after a wile, resuming her peeling. Tsubame followed her.

Intrigued, Misao decided to probe much further into the topic, wondering why they paused before they answered. Kaoru knew what Misao was going to do and sighed. _Such a weasel that girl is._

"What do you mean?" Misao asked in the most innocent voice she could muster.

It was Tsubame who answered, "Before the Bakumatsu, which has been going on for nine years, life in Kyoto was simple and peaceful. You didn't wake up worrying who was going to have to be cleaned off of the streets or who was lost in the night. There was peace."

Yuri continued, "Then the revolution started. Samurai started rising up from every faction. They called themselves revolutionaries, slaughtering anyone who was considered a threat to the new age. The Shinsengumi are an example. They are samurai who kill. Yes, we used to be a peaceful city, and during the day it would seem like that. But… when night falls, the howling screams of men and the clashing of swords can be heard. The blood can be smelled And when you wake up, you don't find the body, because they already hid it. These samurai, are barbarians." By this time Yuri stopped her peeling and it looked as if she were about to cry.

"Yuri." Kaoru said, "It's okay."

"My father was all I had left," she started, "He was a good man who opposed the revolution and fighting. Then one day, when we were walking down the road, a man stopped us. It was dark so I couldn't see his face. But I heard his sword. I heard him slide it out and I heard the metal meeting the flesh and I smelled the blood and I only- I only saw my tears and- and, the dead body of my father." Yuri was chocking on her sobs now, but she refused to let the tears fall. "After that, I started working and living in the Shirobeko. Tae and Sae were kind to me. But I hated it. I hated serving food for those damn samurai calling them the only hope left for Japan. I hate serving them the food and I hate it when they call themselves revolutionaries. If I could poison the food, I would."

They all sat in silence, peeling. The sun was setting and with everyone's help, Kaoru was able to finish the vegetables.

"Tsubame?" Sae asked walking out.

"Hia, Sae-sama?"

"Tsubame, I need you to go out and buy some miso sauce. We don't have enough for tomorrow. If you like, you can take Kaoru and Misao and they can get themselves new yukatas."

Misao looked at Kaoru with pleading eyes. Sighing, Kaoru gave in. "Let's go then."

----------

Kaoru, Misao, and Tsubame were now walking back to the Shirobeko. Kaoru and Misao's new yukatas lay safely folded away in Kaoru's duffel bag, which was fastened around her shoulder. Misao was wearing her normal (21 century) cloths. They consisted of a blue tee-shirt under a black zipper hoodie, shorts that were green and yellow striped and blue/ white sneakers.

The sun was setting and they passed a small stand selling some sweet smelling apple pastry.

"Ohhhh!!!!" Misao's eyes watered as she inhaled the intoxicating aromas and like a dog to a bone, she fled to the stand. "Oh please Kaoru!!" she said as Tsubame and Kaoru reached the stand.

"No." Kaoru was blunt.

"But Kaoru!!!!!!!" _Honestly, this girl is a kid._

"I'm sorry, Misao-chan. But we are out of money." Tsubame said walking up to her. The 13 year-old girl seemed more mature than 18 year-old Misao. "I'm sorry Misao…" Tsubame said, carrying a look of guilt.

"Aw, look what you've done now Misao!" Kaoru explained to her cousin, pointing at the guilty looking Tsubame. "You made her sad."

Misao her head away from the stand to look at Kaoru. Her face was priceless. Her big sea-green eyes were all wet and tears started forming at the sides. Her face was in a cute pout that would put to shame any new adorable puppy. "Pweezzzzee Kaoruuuu-nichan?"

Startled, Kaoru took a step back, "N-no Misao!" She could not resist that face and Misao knew it.

"Pweeeezzzeeeeeeeeeeeeee??" She asked, deepening her pout and (somehow) magnifying the look of her big shojo eyes.

"No Misao!! You'll grow fat!"

A man walked passed them to the stand but the two girls ignored him, they were in their own battle. Weapons: Misao- irresistible pouting face; Kaoru- huge self disepline and control.

"Excuse me?" the man who had walked up to the stand now stood behind Misao. She turned around and met his cold ice-blue eyes.

_POOF!!_

_So-so beautiful!!!!!!!! _Misao thought to herself as a huge pink blush spread across her face. Kaoru knew that blush, _Oh no… She fallen in love again… _She thought. The girl was practically fawning over him. He was tall, taller than Misao. He had black hair and ice blue eyes. He was dressed in a long trench coat, wearing black ninja clothing under it but his ninja clothing was not what got Tsubame's and Kaoru's attention. It was the long sword he had tied to his waist.

"Here." He said, holding out the apple pastry that Misao had so badly wanted. Surprised she slowly lifted her hand to take it from him. _Misao…_ Kaoru thought. On instinct Kaoru took Misao's wrist and pushed it gently down.

_Oh, _"Oh, I'm sorry…" Kaoru said, blushing at her carelessness. She let go of Misao's wrist, however keeping a wary eye on the man and his sword.

----- A few minutes after the encounter with the man----

"Misao, staring at it won't help it go in your mouth." Kaoru said, glancing over Misao as she stared at the pastry the man had bought her. She was practically drooling.

"Kaoru, you idiot! I can't eat this!"

Kaoru raised her eyebrows, "You can't?"

"No!! This was given to me by my future husband! Oh Kaoru, did you see him?" she asked, getting a faraway look in her eyes wile remembering her 'future hubby'.

"Yeah, he's a human ice block." Kaoru just barley dogged the rock that was thrown at her.

"Don't talk about my hubby like that!!"

"Well it's true!" Dodges another two bricks.

"Um…" Tsubame started.

"Hai, Tsubame-chan?" Misao asked, pausing from brick throwing.

"Um, we should start heading back. The sun is setting and it'll be night time very soon. We need to be back by then."

"Hmm? Why do we have to get there before night falls?" Misao asked. Kaoru's eyes widened a little. Her mind trailed back to what Yuri said: _Yes, we used to be a peaceful city, and during the day it would seem like that. But… when night falls, the howling screams of men and the clashing of swords can be heard. _

_That's why we have to get back… _"Misao!"

Misao turned to Kaoru. "Let's go back." Misao nodded her head, and started walking again with Kaoru and Tsubame. Kaoru eyed the tasty apple pastry in Misao's hands and quickly stole it, gobbling it down in one bite.

---- few minutes later---

They were a few blocks away from the Shirobeko when a woman's scream could be heard not far away. The three girls froze. Kaoru and Misao ignited their senses on high alert. Tsubame trembled a little.

"Oh no!" Kaoru whispered looking at the direction of the scream. She then gazed at the sun. _It's going to be dark in at least 10 minutes. _"Tsubame, Misao! Go back to the Shirobeko. I'll catch up in a bit." Kaoru said, running toward the direction of the scream.

"Wait, Kaoru-chan! Kaoru-chan!!" Tsubame screamed, trying to bring her back.

"Don't worry about her, Tsubame. She's stronger than she looks." Misao said, starting to run after Kaoru. "Just get back to the Shirobeko and we'll meet up there later."

"Wait! Misao-chan." Misao paused and looked back at her. "Dr. Genzai said that Kaoru shouldn't overstrain her legs or she'll hurt herself."

"All the more reason I should be there." Misao said, waving her hand and running after Kaoru. Tsubame stood there shocked, then quickly turned to the opposite direction and ran back to the restaurant.

---In an ally somewhere---

"P-please! I didn't do anything wrong!" A young woman stood cornered to the wall by five men, 3 of which were carrying a sword at their waist. The woman was crying but her eyes stayed open wide. She was trembling in her light pick kimono.

"Shut up you wench!" said one of the men. He roughly grabbed her pinned up hair, and yanked it around. They all started laughing when she screamed. She fell on her knees and looked around the ally, searching for someone, anyone who could help her. But it was dark out and she knew no one was out when it was dark. She screamed again when another man stepped on her hand.

"Tch! I said 'SHUT UP'!!!" the man screamed. He kneed her in the face, blood spilling out of her nose and she hit the wall with a forceful 'crack' as her head met in contact with it. Her body lay on the floor, long black hair spilling over. "Now," the man who had kneed her said. "Who wants to go first?" he asked, picking up the barley conscious woman off the ground by her hair.

She painfully moaned and tried to push his hand away, but that only made him laugh. His other hand reached inside her kimono a fondled with her breast. She screamed again.

"I said for you to shut up!!!!" He screamed, backhanding her face and making her fall back down on the ground again. He kneeled beside her and started fumbling with her kimono again.

"My my, why do we have here?" A voice asked at the entrance of the ally. The men all turned toward it.

"W-whose there?!" One of the men asked, stuttering. Only fools would stay out a night alone, or very strong samurai. The four men, excluding the kneeling one, started trembling.

Kaoru slowly walked into the ally, duffel bag held in one hand. "Oh dear me!" she exclaimed as she saw the young women on the ground, kimono off one of her shoulders and the guy still kneeling over her. The girls short hair would have made her appear a boy if not for the figure she had, obviously belonging to a young women.

"It's just a girl! Stop your jittering you stupid bastards, and go get her. Double the fun then." The kneeling man said, turning back to the woman on the ground and proceeding to take off her kimono. The other four men smiled, fear gone at the sight of only one woman, and slowly started advancing toward Kaoru.

The girl sighed, looking away as if bored, "Oh dear, and I was hoping to get out of this without any violence. Well," she said, dropping the duffel bag on the ground and unzipping it, "now how much fun would that be?" she asked, pulling out a wooden boken. She stood up, slinging it over one shoulder. She looked at the men, her eyes meeting theirs, challenging them. "All those who wish to avoid having to go to the hospital later, I suggest you leave that women alone and go home now."

"Now, now. A pretty girl like yourself shouldn't be threatening us, if you know what's good for you." One of the men said, placing a big rough hand on her shoulder.

Kaoru's eyes gazed down at the hand, "Get your hand off of me if you know what's good for you." She said, looking back into his eyes. Ugly brown.

He laughed and he let his hand trail down her shoulder to her breast. His smile widened as he neared it but before he could start groping her, his face met in contact with her foot as Kaoru high-kicked him, sending him falling back.

The other men stared in awe, "You- you bitch!!" One of them said, rushing toward her and preparing to punch her. Kaoru ducked as a rock hit him in the face. He stumbled back and Kaoru tripped him with her leg. She let out a small hiss when the overused muscles started hurting.

"Nice job, Kaoru!" Misao said, running towards her.

"Ah, Misao? What are you doing here?" She asked, looking at her cousin.

"What? You're not happy to see me?" Misao had reached her.

"S-shut up!!" Another man said, he raced toward them and pulled out his sword. Kaoru pushed Misao back and brought up her boken, striking him in the face so hard that his nose broke.

"Three down." She said, looking at the last two standing.

"Two." Misao said, pointing to the one who got tripped. He started getting up, sword out. The man kneeling before also got up forgetting the woman on the ground.

"Oi, Misao. Go help that woman." Kaoru ordered. "The rest of you low-life's, come and attack." Kaoru said, pointing her boken at them.

"Damn bitch!!" Two of them rushed at her. Kaoru dodged one and quickly raised her boken, striking the shoulder of the other man. He fell down, grovelling in pain. Kaoru slid across the ground and turned, running toward the other man. The man who was kneeling before next to the woman, the leader, rushed behind Kaoru.

"Quickly, this way Miss." Misao said, helping the women up from the ground. The woman held onto her kimono. "Quickly run away." Misao said, taking her toward the ally's entrance.

"Thank you!" the woman said, running out of the ally. Misao waved goodbye to her.

"Ah!!!!" Kaoru screeched. Misao turned around, wide eyed. Her breath caught in her throat as she saw Kaoru lying on the ground with a man standing over her. The same man who she threw the rock at. He had hit her in the head with the rock she used to hit him.

"Kaoru!!!" Misao screamed, running carelessly toward her cousin. One of the men saw her and he lifted his sword in front of her. Misao stopped dead in her tracks. She could feel the cold blade on her skin but her eyes stayed on Kaoru, lying still on the ground, boken a few inches away from her hand.

"Kaoru…?" Misao asked, tears welling up in her eyes when her cousin didn't move.

"Kaoru… Wake up… Please wake up." Misao said. The leader kneeled by Kaoru, lifting her off the ground by the collar of her shirt. Misao's eyes got wider and she gasped as she saw blood running down Kaoru's forehead and her cheek. "Get your dirty hands off of her!!" Misao screeched when the man touched the spot her blood was dripping out of.

"Stupid girl!!" the man holding the sword at her neck said. "You're not in the position to be giving orders!" he back-slapped her, hard enough to break the skin, and Misao went tumbling down. She brought her hand up to her cheek, wincing at the pain of the sting.

"The women's gone, boss." One man said to the leader.

He scoffed, "That's okay, we got two new whores in the end." He said, stroking Kaoru's cheek. Misao furrowed her eyebrows.

"I said: get your dirty hand OFF OF HER!!!!!"

"Oh? You don't like it when I touch her?" he asked, brushing his hand down to her breast which he then grabbed. Misao was fuming in anger but the men only laughed.

"I suggest you let go of her." A voice said in the distance. Misao turned her head and her eyes met gold. A man stood there, a samurai, dressed in a blue gi under a samurai's battle armour. His long blood red hair tied at the top of his head swayed in the breeze. The man looked short, only a little bit taller than Kaoru and definitely shorter than these men. _A boy…? But… this aura around him…_

"Get out of here, boy, before someone gets hurt," the leader said turning his attention back to Kaoru. The samurai took a step forward.

"I repeat, let go of her."

"Tch! Kill him!" the leader said.

"Right boss!" the four goons yelled in union, rushing toward the young samurai, swords out.

"Run!!!" Misao yelled to the boy.

He just stood there as the four men ran toward him. Then, with god-like speed, he drew out his sword. Before Misao could comprehend what had happened, he was behind his opponents. Misao noticed blood drip from his sword onto the ground and she turned her gaze away from the swords-man to the four other men. They stood there, as if in shock, but before they could even move, wounds Misao didn't see inflicted before started gushing blood like a fountain, and all four men fell on the ground. Their blood soaked the ally ground.

Misao opened her mouth to scream but a hand quickly covered it.

"Please don't scream, Misao." The voice said behind her. She looked up and met with ice-cold blue again. Suddenly, the situation turned a little bit better. She nodded her head and he took his hand away.

"W-what the hell!!??" The leader yelled. He stood there, every part of him shaking. The samurai took a step forward. The leader took a step back, Kaoru still in his arms.

"I told you to let her go."

The man's eyes widened and he started shaking even more, then a grin broke on his face. He pulled out a knife from his sleeve and held it at Kaoru's neck. "Don't move!! Or she dies!"

Misao's eyes widened, "No! Kaoru!!"

The samurai took another step forward.

The leader looked surprised, but he held true to his bluff, "I'm warning you! Another step and she gets it," he yelled, pressing the knife hard enough to draw some blood.

The boy disappeared. Misao's eyes widened at his incredible speed _He was there a second ago… where is he?_ The man stood there, shocked out of his wit's as he stared at the place where the young samurai was. "W-where did he go?" he exclaimed, looking around the ally.

"Behind you." The voice said. The leader took in a sharp breath as felt the sharp end of the katana at his neck. There was a moment of silence, the man waiting for death itself.

"Why-why did you stop?" he asked.

The samurai sighed, as if the answer was something obvious. "You fool. I'm waiting for you to drop her. I don't want you're blood to spill on her."

The man's eyes widened and a vein in his forehead popped, all fear gone and replaced by anger "You-you little bastard!!!!!!!" he screamed, turning around to face the samurai. He gasped as blood started spilling out of his shoulder. He hadn't even sent he blade or even felt the pain of the cut yet.

"S-s-so f-fast!" the man managed to gasp, blood flowing out of his mouth, as he started falling towards the earth, Kaoru dropping out of his arms.

The samurai quickly caught her in his own arms and picked her up, walking away from the corpse. He was walked past Misao and the mystery man, toward the entrance. Misao stared after him. The man behind her stood up and started following the red-haired warrior.

_W-where are they going!! _"H-hey wait!!! Where the hell do you think you are going?! And with Kaoru no less!!!" Misao yelled, not at all afraid of aggravating the red-haired demon in front of her. _The same red-haired demon who just s-s-slaughtered five men as if they were sushi!!!_

The samurai, along with , turned around to look at her. The samurai sighed.

A vain popped in Misao's forehead, "Hey! Don't just (sigh), tell me what the hell you are doing!"

The samurai started walking again.

"Oi! Don't just ignore me!" Misao yelled, getting up. "Wherever you're going, as long as Kaoru's there, I'm going to be there too!" She said, running up to them.

The samurai looked back at her and the blue eyed man sighed, "I understand." He said.

Misao looked at him, shocked he didn't cut her down yet, then quickly followed after them.

* * *

END OF CH.2

OMG 21 pages long!!! _ You all better know that I love you!!


End file.
